Beloved
by Priestess of the Souls
Summary: Kikyou is taken from her home. She was once a princess but ever since the wars turn for the worst,she was sent to Kyoto to become a geisha and finally earn the respect she deserves. But what will happen when she entertains a lord an his young brother...
1. A Sad Goodbye

**Disclaimer: Do not own InuYasha. So sue me another day…**

**Author Note: All right no flames. This is an InuXKik mostly but it is also a SessXKik. I am proud of this story so be kind and not to harsh…**

Summary: Kikyou is taken from her home. She was once a princess but ever since the wars turn for the worst, her mother had been worried. So Kikyou is sent to Kyoto to become a geisha and learn the ways of elegance and poise and to earn the respect she deserves. But what will happen when Kikyou is to entertain the lord of the land and his younger brother… InuXKik and SessXKik.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kikyou's POV

"Mother, what's happening!" I screamed as Mr. Tobon grabbed my hand. As Mr. Tobon jerked me forward, I happened to get a glimpse of my mother. She just stood there and faintly smiled at me. I reached my hand out toward her hoping for her to grasp me with her soft cool hands, but no the only thing I received was the pouring rain. I could see the crystal tears dripping from her face and she smiled at me.

"Mother…Mother…Mother!" I looked at her mouth waiting for her to call out my name or wake me from this cold heartless nightmare. Mr. Tobon had finally managed to pick me up. I kicked, screamed, pulled, and jerked as Mr. Tobon pushed me into the carriage. I heard the lock from the door as I scrambled towards it. I pushed as hard as I could but nothing worked. I kept on screaming even though I knew it would not work. I pressed my face against the back window hoping to get a glimpse of my mother.

I sat there watching my mother hand Mr. Tobon a letter and some money. Then I watched, as Mr. Tobon got closer and closer to the carriage. I had my plan as soon as he opened the door I would charge out. But as soon as he got to the door, I knew my plan had failed. He had the driver stand behind him so that he could catch me if I tried to escape. So, I just sat there like a mindless dummy watching my mother through the back window. I memorized each of my mother's features. Something inside me told me I would never see her again. She just stood there. Her icy blue eyes staring at me as her messy black hair towered over her shoulders. Her best kimono soaked to each thread with mud and rain. Her soft hands trembling. But the memory that I would remember for the rest of my life was her standing there tears streaming down her cheeks as she smiled. She smiled for me. She smiled for my future…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: There's the intro I know it was short but I want to see what you guys think of it before I write anymore to it… Anyway I promise the next chapter will be better**

**So Please REVIEW.**

**Thanks**

**Amaru**


	2. The Man In The Red Armor

**A/N: Yeah I got the inspiration from memoirs, but right in this chapter is where the similarities end. There's a lot that goes on before she becomes a geisha and the before history separates the stories by a mile… So anyway just a note: remember Kikyou is like 9 years old in this story… This chapter dedicated to IluvIY17**

**Thanks for the reviews…**

_Disclaimer: Don't own InuYasha… or pretty much anything elsesigh_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The carriage moved up and down over each bump slowly. Mr. Tobon just sat there staring down at his shoes. His frame was fragile almost woman like. His face was chubby. He had greased back jet-black hair. His eyes were child like in a way and his hat was way too big for him. But to be honest the best part of this funny little man was his moustache. It was way to thin and he tried to curl the ends with grease, which was way too much.

After twenty minutes Mr. Tobon had finally spoken. "Your mother has instructed me to take you to your Aunt and uncles home on the other side of Japan. There you will be safe from the war. You are to never return to your homeland, Lady Kikyou." He sat there for a few minutes searching my eyes for some trace sign of resentment or excitement, but I wouldn't let him see anything. I was broken the fates had turned the tides of life against me and I couldn't swim against the current. I just simply nodded and looked out the window. The rain tapped against my window in a rhythmic beat. I slowly fell asleep with the thoughts of my mother's tears still fresh in my mind. My eyes hurt from crying, but it didn't matter because maybe, just maybe I'd wake up from this horrible nightmare.

As I slept, I dreamt of my deceased father and my mother. In a time before I had become my training to become a Queen of my land. As the dream progressed, something inside me cried out for me to wake up. It told me that this was a dream and I needed to awaken into my real life the life full of troubles and trials. After what seemed to be hours of torment from the voice I had finally woken up.

I woke up to the sounds of screams. I shot up and realized that Mr. Tobon was no longer in the carriage and the door was unlocked. I slid outside of the carriage and moved towards the back of it. I peered around the edge of the carriage and saw a man in red armor and Mr. Tobon on his knees in the cold mud. Then the man in the armor began to laugh. It was not a laugh it was more of an evil cackle. I moved closer towards them to see what they were saying. I heard Mr. Tobon speak my name and then the man in the armor speak. His voice was chilling and in a way paralyzing. His words were haunting as if they lingered even after he spoke.

"The princess is mine. She shall work for me in my castle" My body then went completely numb and my spine tingled in such a way that could only be described as pain. Every last inch of my told, me to run, but something captivated me. As if, his presence sucked me towards him. "Princess Kikyou shall not work for you, you…you vile monster!" Mr.Tobons voice shocked even me. His once soft, child-like voice was now magnified, threatening, and terrifying. Then, as Mr. Tobon called him, the monster spoke. "I, Lord Naraku, am no monster and when I conquer the princess's land, she shall become my bride and we shall rule the four kingdoms together!"

_Naraku! That monster that has been at war with our Kingdom for years. That same monster that killed my father and took me away from my mother! That beast I'll KILL HIM!_

I rushed back to the other side of the carriage where my mother had stored a small blade incase bandits ever attacked us. I reached underneath the cushion of the carriage and pulled out a small box. I quickly pulled the blade out of the box and sliced a small cut into the cushion to test if the blade was rusted. Luckily, the blade was clean and it sliced directly into the cushion…Perfect. I quickly moved back to my position in the back of the carriage. The armory master had taught me how to wield Katanas, small knives, and my personal favorite bows and arrows.

"Naraku is still talking to Mr. Tobon, good now look for a weak spot in the armor", I whispered to myself. His armor covered all of his body except for eyeholes and a small slit to breathe as far as I could see. I could find a spot in the neck…but that's to slow. I went over each option in my head over and over again. "Come on Kikyou think!" I whispered to myself again. Then I noticed a small place in the back of his helmet for his hair. It would have to work the armor looked to heavy to penetrate with such a small blade. I quickly moved back behind him being careful to stay out of his view. As I charged forward aiming directly for my target, but as I reached the striking point something grabbed my wrist. It was Naraku. He had grabbed my wrist and his other arm was around my waist.

"Hello princess…" He squeezed my wrist my wrist into a position so that I would have to drop the knife. I clutched on trying to not give in, but he only squeezed harder. I tried to hold in my scream but the pain was unbearable. I let out a scream as the knife dropped to the ground. He let me go and I fell to the ground clutching my wrist in pain. My knees were cold in the mud, my clothes soaked to every inch; I must have looked so pathetic. "See Tobon, how even you're great princess bows in my glory", Naraku laughed hysterically. Then Mr. Tobon spoke. Those were his last words but words I'd remember for the rest of my life. "Princess Kikyou, don't bow to him... You are the princess of the southern lands. You are the glorious bellflower of the south. Stand Princess Kikyou, Ruler of the south. STAND PRINCESS KIKYOU!"

Naraku then drew his sword and sliced Mr. Tobon's head clean off of his body. His tightened fists loosened and the banker to the family of the south was dead.

I screamed. I didn't know what else I could do. I couldn't save him. I couldn't kill Naraku. I was useless. The only thing I could do was scream. I know you're thinking, why don't you run, or even better why don't you fight. Pick up the knife and fight. Well if I could, I would have picked up the knife and stabbed it into Naraku's blackened heart, but I froze. Nothing went through my head except the gruesome scene in front of me. The blood of my families' friend was around my feet. My knees soaked in mud and Mr. Tobon's blood. His head was next to me smiling.

Naraku laughed as if this was funny or a joke he just heard… disgusting. Naraku then walked over to the Mr. Tobon's cold lifeless body and kicked it, only making more blood gush from the body. Then Naraku picked up Mr. Tobon's head and placed it upon my lap. I didn't know how to react, so I just sat there silent looking down at my old friends smiling face. Naraku only laughed more at this site and you know what I did… Nothing. I only raised my hand, closed Mr. Tobon's eyes, and lightly set the head beside me.

I remembered what my mother had told me about the decapitated heads of warriors. I was to close his eyes so that his spirit no longer longed for this world. Then I was to bury his head and body, but since I am so small, I cannot do that. So, I sat there in his pool of blood and began to dig a hole right there in the dirt. Naraku had stopped laughing at this point and had begun to walk closer to me. I just kept on digging. Then Naraku stepped on my muddy hand. I could feel my bones crack under the weight.

"You bury a warriors head. Not a money grubbing bankers…" I had snapped. I hit my breaking point. My hands began to tremble and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I stood up and began punching, hitting, screaming, throwing mud rocks and whatever I could get my hands on.

He blocked each of my attacks and swiped the mud away almost as fast as I could throw it at him. That was until finally he elbowed me in the stomach and yelled "Enough! I am your king and you shall not act this way in front of me." I spit at him as he held my hands behind his back. "Let me go you beast!" I tried calling him every bad name I knew, but he only laughed and said he liked 'em feisty. We left Mr. Tobon there. And the same with the carriage.

We began walking down the cold muddy road. I held my head down in defeat as Naraku held my hands behind my back. After about a mile of walking, I noticed something sticking out the side of Naraku's armor. It was the letter! The letter my mother gave to Mr. Tobon. But, Naraku had it how was I supposed to take it from him…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A/N: O.k. well I left a small cliffhanger there for ya. Thanks again for all the reviews!**

**R/R Please**


End file.
